Sé lo que hicieron la semana pasada
by Zahakieri
Summary: Una historia que se centra en un campamento donde, Shinji, Asuka, Hikari, Misato, Touji, Kensuke y una desconocida, tienen una aventura en un bosque llamado Bosque-3 de Tokio-3. Disfrutenlo.
1. El Golpe

**Aquí tienen otra de mis historias salidas de lo más profundo de mi, y sinceramente, yo sé que no es un vómito; bueno como empezaría cualquier otro... ahí va.**

**Los personajes de esta Historia no son propiedad mia sino de GAINAX (Alabanza a GAINAX).**

**Démos gracias a este tipo de televisoras que hacen posible la transmición de buenos animes.**

* * *

**¿Esto es una historia?**

**~Sé lo que hicieron la semana pasada~**

**"El Golpe"**

En una noche de verano; Asuka ("La fiera", "La pelirroja") Langley Sohryu, Shinji ("Emo") Ikari, Misato ("La Major") Katsuragi, Touji ("El Deportista") Suzuhara, Kensuke ("El Otaku") Aida, Hikari ("La delegada") Horaki y una chica sin importancia a la cual nos referiremos a ella por el nombre de Nami Hideroshi —no sé si exista ese nombre, pero se oye japonés, ¿no? Si es verdadero, me dicen, eh—, ella es de… bueno, finjamos que es de Tokio-3.

El grupo, o sea, los antes ya mencionados, estaban en el auto de la Major Katsuragi, apretados y sin respirar.

Se dirigían a una excursión hacia uno de los múltiples bosques que adornan los alrededores de Tokio-3 y sus ciudades aledañas.

Todo estaba ocurriendo tan agradablemente que apenas y se podía oír el trinar de los pajarillos, pero a pesar de los pequeños ruidos aún se podía viajar con tranquilidad.

**ASUKA.** —Oye Misato… ¡Ya vamos a llegar!

**MISATO.** —No.

**ASUKA.** —¡Y ahora!

**MISATO.** —No.

**ASUKA.** —Y ahora.

**MISATO.** —¡Que no! ¡No; no, no, no y no!

**TOUJI.** —¡Ya cállate Asuka!

**ASUKA.** —[Con desdén] ¿Callarme? Tú nunca lo harás.

Misato dio una vuelta y todos, dentro del auto, se apretujaron más.

**ASUKA.** —Misato… ¿Por qué tuviste que haber traído a este incompetente? [Señalándolo, con sus ojos].

**TOUJI.** —¡Incompetente! ¡¿A quién le dices incompetente?!

**ASUKA.** —Al único incompetente que hay aquí.

**SHINJI.** —Hey, ya chicos, calma.

Intentó decir Shinji, pero fue ignorado como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

**HIKARI.** —Hey, Desconocida, has algo.

Para estos instantes la Major ya estaba ahíta de todo ese 'Teatrito' y de tan grave que estaba, apretó los dientes y se aferró más al volante al punto, casi, de enterrarle las uñas.

**NAMI.** —¿Desconocida? [Enojada] Mi nombre es Nami.

**HIKARI.** —Lo siento Nami, es que, como no has salido durante la serie…

**KENSUKE.** —Hey, sí, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? ¡¡¿Quién eres?!!

**NAMI.** —[Más enojada] ¡¡Ya dije quien soy!! ¡¡Mi nombre es Nami!! ¡¡Y, no!! ¡¡No sé como diablos llegue aquí con ustedes!!

Mientras esta discusión se estaba iniciando, aún la de Asuka y Touji seguía y seguía y parecía que no se iban a detener pronto, sino que duraría un par de rato.

**KENSUKE.** —¿Qué no debimos haber traído a Rei con nosotros?

**SHINJI.** —¡¡Rei!! ¡¡Sabía que se nos olvidaba algo!!

**KENSUKE.** —¡¡¿Qué?!!

**SHINJI.** —Sí, invitamos a Ayanami, pero se nos olvidó recogerla.

**KENSUKE.** — [Con tristeza] ¡Ay!, esto no está pasando. [Alzando la voz] Mi amor platónico está en su casa y yo divirtiéndome.

Todos hicieron una pausa y miraron en dirección al chico de lentes que, disimuladamente, se había congelado haciéndose el que no sabía qué.

**KENSUKE.** —¿Dije, amor platónico…? Quise decir, video juego portátil, PSP5.

En eso un golpe se sintió, y todo el auto se estremeció por el golpe que se había producido.

Misato, al estar distraída por lo que había dicho Kensuke, no miró hacia delante y chocó, posiblemente, con algún animal… esperaba que fuera un animal; que mal si hubiera sido…

Al instante, todos se bajaron; Misato, fue hacia delante del auto y los otros también.

**MISATO.** —¡¡Oh, por Dios!! ¡¡Mi auto!! [Abrazándo su auto].

**TOUJI.** —Con algo de pintura quitaras ese rasponcito.

**ASUKA.** —¡Uy!, Misato, esto te costará un ojo de la cara.

**MISATO.** — [Lloriqueando] En serio lo crees… no quiero estar tuerta.

**ASUKA.** —Deberías acostumbrarte, oí que los tuertos pueden chocar más rápido puesto que sólo tienen un glóbulo ocular.

**MISATO.** —[Desesperada y gritando] ¡Ay no, esto no puede estar pasando! [Se deja caer].

**SHINJI.** —Vamos Misato, no es para que te pongas así [Intenta levantarla].

**NAMI.** —Chicos. No es por alarmarlos pero… ¡¡A algunos metros de aquí hay una motocicleta tirada!!

Continuará...

Espera el siguiente capítulo "¿Quién es el muerto?"

* * *

Gracias por seguir en esta frecuencia conmigo, agradezco a todos los que se hayan dignado de leer esta historia, gracias y hasta el siguiente capítulo, espero que tembién sigan con mi otro fic, ¿Es sólo un sueño? -Previo San Valentín.


	2. ¿Quién es el muerto?

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad y por eso no hago esto con fines lucrativos ni por cosas por el estilo.

* * *

En el capítulo anterior…

**SHINJI.** —Vamos Misato, no es para que te pongas así [Intenta levantarla].

**NAMI.** —Chicos. No es por alarmarlos pero… ¡¡A algunos metros de aquí hay una motocicleta tirada!!

**¿Esto es una historia?**

**~Sé lo que hicieron la semana pasada~**

**¿Quién es el muerto?**

Todos se exaltaron al escuchar esas malas nuevas.

En unos instantes el grupo se fue a ver la motocicleta tirada…

Llegaron en cuestión de segundos y notaron que, en el lugar de la moto, había un casco tirado, lo que sólo podía significar que, tal vez, alguien fue herido, y muy grave a juzgar por la sangre que estaba regada por doquier y los múltiples pedazos de hueso tirados por toda la escena del crimen.

**TOUJI.** —Miren es una moto del Kentuchip…

**ASUKA.** —Robemos el pollo…

**HIKARI.** —No, Asuka, eso no está bien.

**HIKARI.** —¡Oh, no! Aquí hay un hueso.

**KENSUKE.** —Y aquí hay otro.

**NAMI.** —Ay, no… ¿Por qué me dejé convencer por ustedes de venir aquí. ¡Qué hice para merecer esto! ¡No quiero ir a la cárcel!

**TOUJI.** —Hablas de cárcel como si la policía ya estuviera frente a nosotros.

**SHINJI.** — [Asustado] ¿Salió disparado? [Temblándole las rodillas caudalosamente].

**MISATO.** —[Confundida y asustada] No, no creo que haya ido lejos… [Alzando una bota] aquí está su pie.

**HIKARI.** —¡¡¿Su pie?!! Ay, ay, le hemos dejado cojo.

**TOUJI.** —¡¡Ahora sí nos cargará la policía!! [Dando unos pasos hacia atrás y con cara de sorpresa].

**ASUKA.** —¿Qui-quién dice que se enterarán? Nosotros no vimos nada, ni hicimos nada. ¿Entendido?

**HIKARI.** —Pero sí hicimos, aunque no vimos, pero sí hicimos ¿Eh?, ¡¡Eh!! Tu lógica puede competir con eso, Asuka.

**ASUKA. **—Eh… no pero… [Desesperada] cállate Hikari…

**SHINJI.** —¡Calma! Calma todos, primero que nada, tenemos que buscar el cuerpo para ver de quién se trataba.

**HIKARI y** **NAMI.** — [Balbuceando y llorando] ¡¡Yo no quiero ver un muerto!!

**ASUKA.** —Lo sé, lo sé… pero si no hacemos nada; no sé que pasará.

La búsqueda del cuerpo dio inicio y todo el grupo, o más bien, Misato y los chicos, se abrió paso entre la maleza para encontrar dicho cadáver que, creían, estaba no muy lejos del lugar donde habían derrapado, puesto a que sólo tenía un pie.

**TOUJI.** —Por qué nada más Kensuke, Shinji y yo, estamos buscando esto.

**MISATO.** —Entiéndelo Touji; las chicas no pueden ver esto.

**TOUJI.** —[Enojado] Y quien dice que yo soy apto para verlo.

**KENSUKE.** — [Tratando de calmarlo] Ya amigo deja de pelear.

De repente un extraño ruido resonó entre la espesura del bosque de los cien acres, donde, Winnie Pooh, Tigger y Piglet estaban jugando al Hide&Seek y al corre que te 'alcanzogro'.

**VOZ.** —¡Agh! Mi pollo. Mi pollo.

**MISATO.** —¿Qué fue eso? ¿Lo han escuchado?

**SHINJI.** —Escuchar qué… yo no he escuchado nada.

**MISATO.** —[Tono despectivo] ¡Tal vez lo están escuchando y ustedes me están diciendo que no para que me vuelva loca!

**KENSUKE.** —No. Es enserio; yo no he escuchado nada, o acaso crees que yo sería capaz de tan semejante atrocidad… [Risa para sí mismo].

**TOUJI.** —Es cierto. Tal vez yo…

**VOZ.** —¡Agh! Mis piernas.

**MISATO.** —¡Shht! No hagan ruido. Ahí está de nuevo esa voz.

**KENSUKE.** —[Con miedo] Y-yo no oí nada.

**MISATO.** —[Histérica] ¡¿Que no?! Estás demente; o acaso es por que tú eres tan raro que simplemente lo ignoras.

**KENSUKE.** —No es que sea extraño; el que me guste Yu-Gi-Oh no quiere decir que yo, como futuro mandatario, sea Friki.

**TOUJI.** —[Acusando] Entonces por qué tienes un Vínculo hacia la Frikipedia desde tu computadora, ¡¿Eh?!

**KENSUKE.** —[Incrédulo, dando pasos hacia atrás] ¿Có-cómo sabes eso?

**SHINJI.** —Wikipedia… esa página de Internet lo sabe todo. Incluso hay rumores que dicen que si Dios tuviera Internet o una de dos: o está suscrito a Wikipedia o Él mismo la creó… tú crees.

**MISATO.** —Silencio. De nuevo está ese sonido otra vez.

**TOUJI.** —Se oye tras el árbol.

**KENSUKE.** —¿Cómo sabes cual parte es el trasero del árbol?

**TOUJI.** —No lo sé… [Susurrándole a Kensuke] creo que es porque tengo un quinto sentido…

**MISATO.** —Miren, aquí hay más huesos.

El siguiente capítulo de esta serie o como quieran decirle, se llamará: "Nah, sólo era un chico..."

* * *

Como verán, aquí les publico el siguiente capítulo de este fic. Espero que les guste como a mí me gusto. Espero, también, que continuen conmigo en este proyecto y lo acompañen hasta el final. La verdad, no sé, como cuantos capítulos llegen, pero serán los que tengan que ser.

Con esto me despido y hasta luego...

...se despide de ustedes, Sahakiel.

O, si prefieren El ángel Sahakiel. Ay, como me gusta ese nombre.


	3. Nah, sólo era un chico

Sin más rodeos. ¡¡¡Comencemos!!!

* * *

En el capítulo anterior…

**SHINJI.** —Wikipedia… esa página de Internet lo sabe todo. Incluso hay rumores que dicen que si Dios tuviera Internet o una de dos: o está suscrito a Wikipedia o Él mismo la creó… tú crees.

**MISATO.** —Silencio. De nuevo está ese sonido otra vez.

**TOUJI.** —Se oye tras el árbol.

**¿Esto es una historia?**

**~Sé lo que hicieron la semana pasada~**

**Nah, sólo era un chico.**

Los tres cruzaron el árbol… perdón. Los cuatro cruzaron el árbol —ay pobre Shinji que siempre es ignorado, perdóname wey, no te "vi"—, y vieron un bulto moverse entre la maleza del bosque… imaginen cuan grande fue su sorpresa al verlo tirado...

**MISATO.** —¡Oh por Dios! ¿Estás bien?

**SHINJI.** —¿Crees que te responderá? ¿Uy esto es peor que con lo del gato?

**TOUJI.** —[Acercándose al joven en el suelo] Oye… ¿Estás bien?

**SHINJI.** —Y si ya está muerto.

**KENSUKE.** —No podemos pensar en eso… es más, Shinji, dale respiración de boca a boca a ver si despierta.

**MISATO.** —¡¡Deja de picarlo con un palo!!

**TOUJI.** —Perdón, es que lo he visto en un anime antiguo y me ha parecido gracioso.

**SHINJI.** —Sí, ahora me acuerdo. ¿Qué no en esa serie eran excrementos rosas?

**KENSUKE.** —Mmm… a mí me parecían malvaviscos que hablaban.

El grupo de jóvenes y la señora anciana, Misato, se reunieron en bolita alrededor del chico repartido de pollos.

**SHINJI. **—Se mueve, se mueve.

**MISATO. **—[Alegremente] Tienes razón. No le hemos matado.

**SHINJI. **—Touji, ayúdame a quitarle el casco.

**TOUJI. **—Está bien.

Los dos se posicionaron uno a lado del otro para intentar quitar el casco lo más delicadamente posible, pues si lo hacían bruscamente podían causarle un daño más grave al agredido.

**SHINJI.** —Cuidado… cuidado… cuidado [Repitiendo varias veces].

**VOZ.** —¡¡Aaaahh!! ¡¡Mi cabeza, mi cabeza!!

**KENSUKE.** —¡¡Touji, le estás pisando la entrepierna!!

**TOUJI.** —Lo siento, lo siento.

**SHINJI.** —Una… dos… y… tres.

Ambos tiraron del casco en dirección hacia arriba, o era hacia la izquierda; bueno, la dirección no da al caso, en fin, le quitaron el casco de la cabeza, y ahora sí; cuan grande fue su sorpresa al ver quien estaba de tras del caso, nada más y nada menos que…

**TODOS.** —¡¡Naguisa!!

**MISATO.** —¿Por que estás aquí? ¿Por qué no te pasó nada?

**KAWORU.** —Eh… ¿mi campo A. T.?

**KENSUKE.** —Ay, sí. Y yo tengo trusas de Barvye.

**TOUJI. **—¿Tienes trusas de Barvye?

**KENSUKE.** —¡¡No!! Sólo era una mofa hacia Naguisa.

**TOUJI.** —Ahora me los muestras.

**KENSUKE.** —Touji, me estás asustando… ¡¡Aaaahhh!! [Empieza a correr siendo asechado por "El Deportista"].

**SHINJI.** —Nagusia; que bueno que no te maté… [Abrazando al susodicho]

**MISATO.** —Shinji, pero si yo estaba manejando.

**SHINJI.** —Que bueno que todo fue un sueño.

**NAGUISA.** —Shinji. Olvídalo, esa historia es del pasado.

**MISATO.** —¿Qué, me perdí de algo?

Mientras ellos estaban hablando, en la lejanía también se discutía.

**KENSUKE. **—Ya basta Touji. Basta, basta, detente.

**TOUJI.** —Detener qué… [Haciéndole cosquillas] ah, esto.

**KENSUKE.** —Para, para, para.

**TOUJI.** —[Tono de sorpresa] Kensuke; que tienes ahí.

**KENSUKE.** —Eeehh… ¿Quieres que te diga?

**TOUJI.** —Está duro. Y… ¡oh por Dios…! Se mueve.

**KENSUKE.** —Es mi celular… enserio no soy un loco-promiscuo-convulsivo-pervertido-pederasta-proxeneta-libidinoso.

**TOUJI.** —¿Un qué?

**KENSUKE.** —Un loco-promiscuo-convulsivo-pervertido-pederasta-proxeneta-libidinoso…

**TOUJI.** —Eso no… ¿Un celular, dijiste?

**KENSUKE.** —Sí.

**TOUJI.** —Recuerda, Kensuke, que Tekcel no tiene cobertura en Japón.

**KENSUKE.** —¿Quién dice que es Tekcel? Es un Movie-star.

**TOUJI. **—¿Cuándo lo cambiaste?

**KENSUKE.** —Hace dos semanas… y lo mejor es que tengo 300 yens aire y aparte tengo el mismo número. No es genial.

**MISATO.** —Regresemos con las chicas.

Mientras tanto las tres integrantes femeninas, que habían escondido la motocicleta par evitar las sospechas de cualquier persona que transitara en los momentos, estaban charlando cerca del auto de Misato, pero aunque ellas estuviesen bien, aún había algo de incertidumbre por lo del accidente, pues se formulaban preguntas algo alusivas y reflexivas del tema.

**ASUKA.** —Entonces, Nami, ¿Si crees en un más allá?

Continuara...

El siguiente capítulo se titula... Qué haremos para no aburrirnos.

* * *

Bien, aquí otro de mis capítulos, y si se preguntas que por que el otro fic no tiene una actualizacion es por que le estoy dando los ultimos toques finales para que no se vea... cual el la palabra, bueno, para que no se vea feo.

Bueno...

**jim anime:** Acerca de lo que mencionaste; no es mi culpa, sino que fueron ordenes de Misato, como veras, ella es como si fuera su madre, una madre muy despistada por cierto, pero aún así es querida por todos y ademas la llevamos en nuestro corazón. Ah, esa Misato.

**AryAs:** No te exasperes, algún de estos días llegaremos a donde tú vas, sólo espera, sí.

Y para todos los demás, me despido de ustedes y espero que sigan leyendo este fic y que además les siga haciendo reir. Se despide de Ustedes Sahakiel.


	4. Qué haremos para no aburrirnos

He aquí otro de mis (extraños) capítulos.

Espero que les guste.... y lo de costumbre. Los personajes de Neon Genesis Evangelion no me pertenesen, son de Gainax y por eso no debo obtener dinero de esto, más bien, no obtengo dinero de esto, pues lo hago por diversión.

* * *

En el capítulo anterior…

**ASUKA. **—Entonces, Nami, ¿Si crees en un más allá?

**¿Esto es una historia?**

**~Sé lo que hicieron la semana pasada~**

**Qué haremos para no aburrirnos.**

**NAMI.** —Claro, pues a dónde se irán las personas buenas y los animales dulces y tiernos que murieron arrollados, o quemados, o por inanición, de hecho creo en que hay varios cielos para los animales y alimañas rastreras, incluso para los vagos.

**HIKARI.** —¿Vagos? ¿Qué no se habían extinguido hace ya mucho tiempo?

**NAMI.** —No; esos fueron los cholos-teporochos.

Llegan los demás del grupo —Misato, Kensuke, Touji, Kaworu, y creo que son todos—, caminando mientras reían y se carcajeaban de algo, también, sin importancia.

**SHINJI.** —Esperen, chicos.

Sabía que se me olvidaba alguien; bueno, eso no importa, deberíamos continuar ya con esto, pues se supone que la debo de terminar dentro de poco tiempo, o… ¿tal vez no?

**HIKARI.** —Llegaron… ¡¿Naguisa?!

**NAMI.** —¿Kaworu?

**KAWORU.** —¿Quién eres tú?

**NAMI.** —¡¡Ahh!!, mi nombre es… ¡¡Ahh!! Olvídenlo, díganme como quieran.

**MISATO.** —Ya que todos están bien. Larguémonos de aquí antes de que los policías investiguen el sitio.

**TOUJI.** —Por cierto. ¿Por qué estabas en esa moto, Naguisa?

**KAWORU.** —Mmm… buena pregunta. De hecho yo también me lo cuestionaba justo antes de chocar. Creo que fue porque necesitaba dinero.

**SHINJI.** —Sí, la crisis.

**KAWORU.** —Y ustedes, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

**HIKARI.** —Estábamos iniciando una excursión al bosque y después íbamos a acampar. ¿Verdad, Misato?

**MISATO.** —[Dijo no muy convencida] Sí. "No se como me metí en esto, sólo fue una excusa para no ir al trabajo y me atraparon estos dos prepubertos. Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas donde nada su puede explicar, es peor que cuando me emborracho, bueno, por lo menos ahí tengo control sobre mí, eso creo".

(N/A: Las comillas son los pensamientos, para los que no sepan).

**ASUKA.** —¡¡Misato!! ¡¡Ya podemos irnos de aquí!!

**MISATO.** —¡¡¡Eh!!! ¿Có-có-cómo llegue aquí? [Misato al reaccionar con la voz de Asuka, ya estaba dentro del auto].

**SHINJI.** —Eh… cuando estabas divagando en tus pensamientos, te metiste al auto y luego nosotros… creo que te fuiste, Misato.

**KENSUKE.** —A propósito Major, a que se refería con prepubertos emborrachados, o algo así entendí.

**MISATO.** —¡¿Qué?! ¡Estaba pensando en voz alta!

**ASUKA.** —No. Sólo gritaste algunas cosas de repente.

**MISATO.** Bueno deberíamos arrancar, ya.

Misato presionó el acelerador para abandonar el lugar. Todos, ahora, estaban más apretados que desde que inició la historia, ni siquiera, podían respirar a gusto, a sus anchas.

**HIKARI.** —Estoy aburrida.

**KAWORU.** —Deberíamos jugar un juego… a ver [Asumiendo una posición de pensativo] Veo algo grande…

**NAMI.** —¿Una montaña?

**ASUKA.** —¿Dos montañas?

**KAWORU.** —No. Les daré otra pista. Es verde.

**KENSUKE.** —¿Un árbol?

**KAWORU.** —Bien, Kensuke, ahora es tu turno.

**KENSUKE.** —Veo algo… eh… algo rojo.

**TODOS.** —[Un segundo después de decir eso] Asuka.

**KAWORU. **—Shinji, es tu turno.

**SHINJI.** —Está bien, veo… algo… ¡¡¡Algo rojo que viene a 100 kilómetros por hora y que se dirige directo a nosotros!!!

Misato miró hacia el frente donde Shinji estaba señalando muy asustado.

**MISATO.** —¡¡Un auto!! [Esquivando el auto].

Todos estaban espantados y Kaworu, al no notar nada, viró su cabeza hacia donde Misato, ella estaba asustada y mirando hacia el frente.

**KAWORU.** —Muy bien. Ahora es su turno Major.

**MISATO. **—[Después de 6 segundos de shock] Muy bien, veo, veo, veo algo rojo… y no es Asuka.

**KENSUKE.** —¡Una zorra!... ¡Auch!, ¿Por qué me pegas Asuka?

**ASUKA.** —Por nada.

Misato frenó.

**MISATO. **—Un Otzo; vengan chicos hay que comprar víveres para todos.

Todos ingresaron al establecimiento y empezaron a caminar entre los pasillos de la tienda buscando qué podría serles útil en el trayecto que aún les faltaba por delante.

Continuara...

En el siguiente capítulo: Una aventura en el OTZO... no te lo puedes perder...

* * *

Todo lo que tiene un principio... tiene un final desafortunadamente, sólo les diré una cosa...

En este mundo hay dos palabras que te abriran muchas puertas.... "Jale y Empuje"

Nhe, es broma, la verdad es que si quieres divertirte, ve y haz algo, lo que sea, con tal de que te guste. Eh... ya no sé que escribirles así que me despido de ustedes, espero que me dejen algunos Reviews... por favor.


	5. Una aventura en el OTZO

Otro de mis Capítulos. Bueno, primero que nada, Un Otzo es igual que una tienda de auto servicio. Espero que te sirva de punto de partida. Bueno, también puedes apoyarte con algunas imagenes, mira, el verdadero nombre tiene 2 O's y 2 X's. Nhe, te lo diré como quiera, es "OXXO". Busca las imagenes en Internet, creo que también hay videos en Youtube.

* * *

En el capítulo anterior…

**MISATO. **—Un Otzo; vengan chicos hay que comprar víveres para todos.

Todos ingresaron al establecimiento y empezaron a caminar entre los pasillos de la tienda buscando qué podría serles útil en el trayecto que aún les faltaba por delante.

**¿Esto es una historia?**

**~Sé lo que hicieron la semana pasada~**

**Una aventura en el OTZO.**

**MISATO.** —Rápido, rápido, ¡El gansito, El gansito!

**HIKARI.** —Traigan sodas [Dijo hacia Asuka y Nami].

**TOUJI.** —Major; ¿Light o normal…? [Alzando dos six pack's, uno light y otro normal].

**MISATO.** —Traite las dos; bueno, que sean dos y dos.

**KENSUKE.** —Señorita Misato; ¿Con chile o salados…? [Alzando dos bolsas de cacahuates].

**MISATO.** —También, dos y dos.

**SHINJI.** —Misato. Me pudo llevar esto.

**MISATO.** —Shinji. Baja esas toallas femeninas.

**SHINJI.** —Pero están bonitas, ¿No?

**MISATO.** —Está bien. Traite extra-absorbentes y con alitas.

**HIKARI.** —Major, aquí está los 6 kilos de pollo.

**MISATO.** —Bien; ¿Y Shinji?

**KAWORU.** —Major; aquí está los cigarros. Sólo no tenían del camellito. Y Shinji… creo que fue al tocador de caballeros.

**NAMI Y ASUKA.** —Misato. ¿Big o King? [Alzando las sodas]

**MISATO.** —Las dos… no, mejor, tres y tres.

**ASUKA.** —¿Ya es todo, Misato?

**MISATO.** —Creo… traigan todo al mostrador para pagar.

Como en la vida real, la Major Katsuragui pago con crédito, pues no disponía de mucho capital que digamos. Salieron de la tienda y acomodaron todo en el auto. Acto seguido, todos subieron en el auto que se suponía los llevaría a su destino. El Bosque-3 de Tokio-3.

Unos minutos después, o segundos, la verdad no importa.

**KAWORU.** —Uh… no sienten como que hay más espacio.

**ASUKA.** —Tienes razón, gay.

**KAWORU.** —¿Gay?

**NAMI.** —Es cierto lo que dice Naguisa. Además… ¿no sienten como que se nos olvida algo?

**HIKARI.** —Mmm, ahora que lo mencionas, yo también siento algo como eso. ¿Ustedes no lo mismo?

**MISATO.** —¡No puede ser! [Frenando].

**TOUJI.** —¿Qué pasa Major?

**MISATO.** —Se nos ha olvidado algo en el OTZO.

Misato retomó velocidad con su auto y dio una vuelta para regresar de donde habían partido. Regresarían por algo.

Mientras tanto… en el OTZO…

**EMPLEADO.** —Se les ha olvidado el pollo. [Dijo para sí] regresarán… todos lo hacen; ¡Todos! [Rió cínicamente mientras caían truenos, relámpagos y algunas gotas de agua].

**SHINJI.** —¿Desde cuándo se ha nublado?

**EMPLEADO.** —Oye niño. Si no compras algo te sales.

**SHINJI.** —Pero es que estoy esperando a que vengan por mí. Por favor déjeme estar aquí.

**EMPLEADO.** —Bueno, hasta que termine la lluvia [Más risa cínica, más truenos y relámpagos].

Mientras… en el auto de la Major…

**ASUKA.** —Cuidado Misato. Si sigues conduciendo así con esta lluvia, chocarás y nos matarás.

**MISATO.** —No. ¡¡Tenemos que regresar… [Apretó los dientes] por ese pollo!!

**TOUJI.** —¡¡Sabía que se nos estaba olvidando algo importante!! ¡¡Misato, acelera, acelera!!

Un minuto después…

**EMPLEADO.** —Niño salte y espéralos afuera.

**SHINJI.** —Pero esta lloviendo.

**EMPLEADO.** —Dije, salte y espéralos afuera.

Shinji salió a plena intemperie sólo para empapar sus ropas.

**MISATO.** —[Dentro del auto] No salgan chicos. Iré por el pollo. Pásenme el paraguas por favor.

Algunos segundos después, vio un auto derrapar y arrojar agua sobre él. En seguida se bajó Misato con un paraguas.

**MISATO.** —Shinji, ¿Qué haces aquí? Dije que esperaran en el auto. Rápido entra al auto.

**SHINJI.** —Pero yo…

**MISATO.** —Ningún pero jovencito, que sea la última vez que me desobedeces [Shinji entra al auto].

**KENSUKE.** —¿Cuándo saliste Shinji?

**HIKARI.** —[Tono de ternura] ¡Ah! Shinji cuidó el pollo por nosotros, acaso no es tierno, eh.

**TOUJI.** —Gracias, amigo, pero te puedes hacer un tantito para allá…

**SHINJI.** —¿Por qué?

**TOUJI.** —Porque me estás mojando [Entra Misato al auto].

**MISATO.** —Listo chicos. Ya podemos irnos de aquí. [Encendió el auto y aceleró, de nuevo, rumbo hacia Bosque-3]

Continuará… "¿Cómo llegamos?" será el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Adiós, éste es el final de este capítulo —como podrán darse cuenta—. Bueno, antes que nada, nos estamos acercado a finales de este año, y para no verme tan malo, debería desearles feliz navidad y año nuevo, y saben qué, eso es lo que haré...

Feliz Navidad y año nuevo, aunque creo que tendre la oportunidad de subir otro capítulo antes de que empiecen las fiestas decembrinas, bueno, creo que ya esto y chao....

...Sahakiel...


	6. ¿Cómo llegamos?

Hola, primero que nada. Ya es hora de subir otro capítulo, espero que en estos momentos se la pasen bien. Ya como es de costumbre, debo decirtles que, como ya casi es fin de año, tengan una grata naivad y un póspero año nuevo.

Bien, debenos continuar...

* * *

En el capitulo anterior…

**SHINJI. —**¿Por qué?

**TOUJI. —**Porque me estás mojando [Entra Misato al auto].

**MISATO. —**Listo, chicos. Ya podemos irnos de aquí. [Encendió el auto y aceleró, de nuevo, rumbo hacia Bosque-3]

**¿Esto es una historia?**

**~Sé lo que hicieron la semana pasada~**

"**¿Cómo llegamos?"**

**MISATO. **—Bien, Hikari, ya que tienes el mapa. Dime qué camino seguiremos.

**HIKARI.** —Según el mapa, dice que adelante hay una bifurcación de tres caminos. La derecha no llevara hacia a la ciudad de los duelistas, el centro nos lleva a 'El camino hacia el terror' y la izquierda hacia Disneylandia.

**TOUJI.** —¡¡Yo quiero ir a Disneyland!! [Rogando] Siempre he querido ir. Por favor, vamos, sí, sí. Ándele, no sea mala.

**MISATO.** —No…. Vinimos a acampar y eso es lo que haremos.

**SHINJI.** —Y… ¿A dónde vamos?

**MISATO.** —Hikari.

**HIKARI.** —Debemos ir por 'El camino hacia el terror' e ir derecho hasta el kilómetro 31 donde deberemos dar vuelta a la derecha, luego tenemos que dar vuelta a la izquierda antes de llegar a Silent Hill. Se supone que podremos ver la casa de Usher.

**MISATO. **—¿Y eso es todo?

**HKARI.** —No, espera; dice que si llegamos a Raccoon City, nos habremos pasado. [Hacia la Major] Misato, Misato. Podemos ir a Raccoon City. Dicen que hay zombies vivos. Yo quiero verlos. ¿Podemos, podemos?

**KENSUKE.** —Si hay zombies vivos… [Hacia Shinji y Touji]. Entonces, no son zombies, ¿o sí?

**MISATO.** —No. No nos arriesgaremos a que nos coman los sesos, eh.

**ASUKA.** —Bien, Misato, sólo esperaré a que no te pierdas como de costumbre.

**MISATO.** —[Hacia Asuka] Calla mocosa libertina [Miró hacia el frente]. Dentro de pronto llegaremos… ¡¡Je, je, je!!

**HIKARI.** —[Cuchicheando a Nami] Esa risa no me agrada; seguro que trama algo. Debes cuidarte.

**NAMI.** —[Cuchicheando también] De acuerdo.

Ya estaban cerca de su destino. Pronto llegarían al bosque-3. Su campamento que duraría, más o menos, dos días pronto daría inicio.

Es más, ya estaban llegando en estos momentos. El auto, apretado por todos, se detuvo. Una ligera capa de tierra se levantó al frenar completamente.

Lentamente bajaron del auto. Uno por uno se fue estirando conforme salían del auto y tomaban un gran respiro para llenar sus pulmones y obtener aire fresco y no ese incesante olor a humanidad que dominaba dentro del auto.

**MISATO.** —¡¡Aaahh!!, aire fresco.

**HIKARI.** —Y que lo digas.

**KENSUKE.** —Ya vamos a empezar, ¿cierto? Misato, ¿dónde acamparemos?

**MISATO.** —¿Hikari? Dinos a dónde deberemos ir para buscar la mejor localidad y no ser atacados por osos malditos con hambre.

**HIKARI.** —Según el mapa. Tenemos que ir al norte.

**TOUJI.** —Muy bien, el Norte será [Apunta hacia adelante].

**HIKARI.** —Touji; el Norte está al otro lado.

**MISATO.** —Tonto [Dijo para sí misma] Muy bien. Ahora iremos hacia en Norte [Apunta hacia otro lado].

**HIKARI.** —Misato el Norte está hacia el otro lado.

**SHINJI.** —Mmm… Misato, ya se por qué siempre te pierdes en NERV.

**MISATO.** —Deberían callarse, que si no, me largo de aquí y los dejo abandonados, capishi.

**TOUJI.** —No capishi, pero ya _vámonos_.

**SHINJI.** —Bien, dirígenos Hikari.

Acto seguido, todos siguieron a Hikari para llegar a su destino. Giraron, brincaron, gatearon, reptaron y caminaron parra llegar a las tierras prometidas.

**ASUKA.** — Por fin hemos llegado.

**MISATO.** —Bien chicos… ¡Ahora, sí, _lárguense_ hacia donde les plazca que yo iré a pegar los ojos un rato!

**TODOS.** —Bien, Misato. Que tengas dulces sueños.

**MISATO.** —[Entre dientes] ¡Que hipócritas!

**HIKARI.** —Bien, chicos, yo iré a circundar el bosque un rato; luego vengo.

**ASUKA.** —Bien pero no te vayas muy lejos.

**KENSUKE.** —Shinji, Touji, ¿por qué no vamos al río?

**TOUJI.** —Suena bien.

**SHINJI.** —Kaworu, ¿vienes con nosotros?

**KAWORU.** —Why not? Sounds good.

**TOUJI.** —[Hacia Naguisa] Lo que digas[Para sí mismo] Maldito gay.

Dicho esto; el grupo de los cuatro chicos se fue rumbo al río. ¿Dónde está dicho río?, no lo sé; pero fueron ahí. ¿Por qué se separaron? Tampoco lo sé. ¿Por qué escribo en Arial 12? Eso también es un misterio, ¿no? ¡¡Por qué me pregunto esto!!.... ejem… continuemos con la historia.

**ASUKA.** —¿Qué harás tú, desconocida?

**NAMI.** —Mmm… ahora que lo mencionas, ni me vine preparada.

**ASUKA.** —Eso fue extraño… de repente volteé y te vi en el auto.

**NAMI.** —Lo sé, lo sé… yo estaba en mi casa y… de repente los escuché a ustedes discutiendo. De hecho creí que estábamos en el salón. Como siempre hacen lo mismo.

**ASUKA.** —[Asintiendo con la cabeza] Cierto.

**NAMI.** —Oye, Asuka, quieres oír un chiste.

**ASUKA.** —No.

**NAMI.** —Como quiera te lo contaré. ¿Tú sabes por qué las cucarachas son negras y pequeñas…?

**ASUKA.** —No, no sé…

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del bosque…

**KENSUKE.** —Porque si fueran grises y grandes serían elefantes… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Acaso no fue gracioso?

**TOUJI, SHINJI Y KAWORU. —**Te decimos la verdad.

**KENSUKE.** —Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe dónde está el río?

Todos frenaron, en menos de un segundo todos habían detenido su marcha para dar paso a un silencio que empezó a cernirse sobre ellos.

**TOUJI****. **—¡¡Creí que _tú_ lo sabías!!

**KENSUKE.** —Sí lo sé pero no creí que llegaríamos a tanto… es verdad.

**KAWORU.** —Deberíamos regresar antes de que nos perdamos en el bosque, ¿no creen? Porque yo lo creo. ¿Ustedes no?

**SHINJI.** —Ahora que lo mencionas; siento que algo estúpido esta pasando en algún lugar de este bosque en estos momentos…

* * *

**jim anime**: Debo decirte que la verdad no sé que es lo que estaba hacieno ese chico con las toallas femeninas, puesto a que en esa parada, no quise asomarme al baño, pero dime, ¿tú qué crees que hubieras que Shinji hubiera hecho con eso?

Y como siempre, llegó la hora de despedirme de ustedes, esperando que el siguiente año, ustedes sigan ahí para seguir leyendo este tipo de historias, que creo yo son las mejores, bueno, después de las de terror y antes de las comedias-románticas...

Bye y hasta el año entrante...

...Sanakiel...


	7. Culpabilidad

Hola, hola, bueno, dije que no iba a subir ningún capítulo hasta el siguiente año, pero creo que tengo que subir uno nuevo. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten, la verdad no sé de donde saco estas historias, pero que va...

Así que desde mi casa, o tal vez no, de hecho estoy en casa de mi abuela, así que desde acá, les deseo...

...¡¡¡Feliz año nuevo!!!...

Adiós y cuidense mucho, que dentro de otro poco subiré...

**

* * *

KAWORU.** —Deberíamos regresar antes de que nos perdamos en el bosque, ¿no creen? Porque yo lo creo. ¿Ustedes no?

**SHINJI.** —Ahora que lo mencionas; siento que algo estúpido esta pasando en estos momentos…

**¿Esto es una historia?**

**~Sé lo que hicieron la semana pasada~**

**"****Culpabilidad"**

Mientras tanto, en otro lado…

Asuka estaba caminado entre los árboles mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el frente solo para notar que, adelante, estaba su mejor amiga, hincada, dándole la espalda; parecía estar hablando con alguien.

**HIKARI.** —[Volteó y miró a su amiga] [Sorprendida] ¿Asuka, que haces aquí?

**ASUKA.** —Eso debería preguntarte yo…

**HIKARI.** —Está bien, dilo.

**ASUKA.** —[Despectivamente] ¿Hikari, que estás haciendo aquí?

**HIKARI.** —Le estaba enseñando a mi amigo albin como hacer trucos nuevos. [Una ardilla salió de atrás suyo].

**ASUKA. **—¿Qué? Ahora me vendrás con que también tienes a otras ardillas que bautizaste Saimon y Toeodoro

**HIKARI. **—[Ofendida] Me ofendes, Asuka. [Otras dos ardillas salieron de atrás suyo]. ¡Oh mira! Ellos se llaman Hansel y Gilbert.

**ASUKA. **—[Desconcertada] Hansel… ¿Hansel?.... ¿Hansel? No me vengas con eso LD*.

(*LD significa —por cuestión de tiempo— La Delegada). Regresado con nuestros anteriores amigos, o sea, con los tres chiflados y Kaworu.

**KENSUKE.** —Esto está demasiado muermo para mí; no sé como puedo lidiar con esto, chicos.

**TOUJI.** —Tú siempre has sido así desde que te conozco. Pero ya deberíamos de regresar. Tengo demasiada hambre.

**KAWORU.** —Sí. Ahora que lo mencionas. Tengo ganas de una comida japonesa.

**SHINJI.** —Olvidas que hemos traído pollos; no creo que una comida japonesa lleve pollo rostizado y alitas, ¿o sí?

**KAWORU.** —Hablando de pollos, ¿por qué, en vez de haber comprado ese pollo, no nos robamos el que yo tenía? Al fin y al cabo, nunca lo entregaré.

**SHINJI.** —No puede ser… tenemos que llegar rápido porque de lo contrario, Misato, puede echar a perder ese pollo.

Los chicos corrieron y corrieron, hasta el punto en que, llegaron cerca del campamento.

**SHINJI.** —¿Qué esa no es Nami? [Dijo al ver a Misato y a Nami; platicando].

**KAWORU.** —¿Nami? ¿Quién es ella?

**TOUJI.** —Que no es una chica de coletas y pecas.

**KENSUKE.** —¿Que esa no es La Delegada?

**SHINJI.** —Olvídenlo.

**TOUJI.** —O, sí, eres grande Kensuke.

**KENSUKE.** —Lo sé.

**SHINJI.** —Bueno, es Nami, ¿o no?

**KENSUKE.** —Espera. Miren lo que están haciendo y pónganle un tonito de piano algo tétrico y queda bien, ¿apoco no?

Todos empezaron a pensar en un tonito de piano, algunos lo estaba componiendo en ese momento, pero otros no, pues sabrán, como cada instrumento ya tiene sus canciones no había la necesidad de inventarlo si ya existe uno similar.

**KAWORU.** —Ojalá me hubiera traído mi piano.

**SHINJI.** —¿Tocas el piano de cola?

**KAWORU.** —De cola, de enfrente, de cualquier modo lo toco.

**SHINJI.** —No me refería a eso.

**TOUJI.** —Deberíamos acercarnos más, chicos. Parece que a la Major Katsuragi se la está pasando mal.

Como habían visto esa rara escena; el grupo de los jóvenes y el ojos rojos, Naguisa, fueron donde la Major. En esos momentos, Asuka y Hikari, también estaban llegando.

**ASUKA.** —Misato, ¿estás bien?

**MISATO.** —¡¡Hagan un a fila!!

**SHINJI.** —Pero Misato…

**MISATO.** —Que no me escucharon, ¡¡que hagan un afila!!

Todos, sin excepción, obedecieron a la Major tomando la formación que les había pedido. Nombrándolos de derecha a izquierda estaban; Shinji, luego Kaworu, después Asuka, Hikari, Nami, Touji y Kensuke.

**KENSUKE.** —Díganos qué sucede, Major.

Misato comenzó a mirarlos de una manera rara, parecido a esta ¬¬ pero un poco más enojada.

**MISATO.** —Aquí, entre nosotros, hay un traidor.

**TODOS.** —¡¡¿Un traidor?!!

**MISATO.** —Sí, una vil rata traidora… esa rata, se ha llevado nuestra leña orgánica que no contamina y la cual esta libre de carbón además que no desprende humo.

**TOUJI.** —¿Existe eso?

**MISATO.** —¡Yo aquí hago las preguntas, Suzuhara! [Comenzó a mirarlos a todos, de derecha a izquierda y viceversa… y se quedó mirando a Shinji].

**SHINJI.** —Misato, no crees que posiblemente fue un mapache o un castor el que se las robó.

**MISATO.** —NO, no creo porque esos animales no existen en Japón, mira [Sacó una revista de NATIONAL GEOGRAPHIC]. Esta revista, que me encontré tirada, dice 'Todo lo que siempre quiso saber sobre la flora y fauna japonesa y nunca se atrevió a preguntar por miedo a que lo discriminaran por no saber que flora y fauna tenemos en Japón'. Y mira las letritas pequeñas. [Señalando donde están esas letras chiquitas].

**SHINJI.** —[Haciendo los ojos más japoneses que pudo, es decir, tratando de enfocar bien]. [Leyó]. 'Si puede leer esto se dará cuenta que no mentimos'. Y eso qué, Misato.

**MISATO.** —Esas letras no… las otras.

**SHINJI.** —[Volviendo a leer] 'Fuente sacada de Wikipedia'. Santa cachucha, esto sí es fuerte. Tiene razón.

**MISATO.** —Mmm… por qué le echas la culpa a los pobres mapaches. Amenos de que tú seas el traidor.

**SHINJI. **—¿Quién, _yo_?

**TODOS, menos MISATO.** —Sí, tú.

**SHINJI.** —Yo no fui.

**TODOS, menos MISATO.** —[Hacia Misato] ¿Entonces quién?

continuará...

* * *

Bueno, sin más que añadir... me despido...

Chao...

Cuidense y, como ya dije antes, disfruten este día.


	8. ¿Rei?, dijo ¡¡¡Rei!

Ya después de tanto tiempo, ¿ya era hora no?, pero disculpen, la verdad mi repentinos bloqueos y aparte lo que he tenido que hacer en la preparatoria; perjudican bastante a un escritor, o como es mi caso, a un aprendiz de escritor... pero que demonios, o como diría alguien como yo, repanpanos.

Bueno, sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo lo que he hecho estos últimos días, espero que lo dusfruten.

* * *

TODOS, menos MISATO. —Sí, tú.

SHINJI. —Yo no fui.

TODOS, menos MISATO. —[Hacia Misato] ¿Entonces quién?

**¿Esto es una historia?**

**~Sé lo que hicieron la semana pasada~**

**¿Rei?, dijo ¡¡¡Rei!!!**

MISATO. —"Mmm… este Ikari es bueno; sí, el es el traidor". Bien Ikari. Ve y trae más leña, tú eres el traidor que la perdió.

SHINJI. —Pero Misato… ah, está bien iré. No me queda de otra.

MISATO. —Espera, jovencito. "Lo está haciendo de buena manera… por lo general pone un pero… entonces él no es, a menos de que esté encubriendo a alguien". Tú no eres el traidor, regresa.

(Recuerden que las comillas "", son señal de pensamiento en la historia).

De nuevo, Misato, comenzó a dar otro vistazo. El siguiente en la lista sería… Kaworu.

MISATO. —"Eso es, Kaworu es el culpable". Tú; tú eres el traidor [Señalando a Kaworu]. ¡Ve por leña!

KAWORU. —Está bien.

MISATO. —Un momento… "Lo hizo de buena manera; además me da miedo… creo que él tampoco es el traidor". Tú no eres el traidor.

ASUKA. —"Mmm… esos dos se libraron solo por actuar sin poner oposición. Creo que utilizaré su técnica para librarme de ésta".

MISATO. —"Veamos, la siguiente en la fila es… Asuka". ¿Asuka?

ASUKA. —[Dijo lo más niña buena] ¿Sí, Misato?

MISATO. —"Uy, esta niña me da miedo cuando actúa así". No, tú no eres.

ASUKA. —"Je, ingenua".

MISATO. —"Ahora sigue Hikari. No, no creo que ella sea mala. La conozco y ella es niña buena". Hikari; tú no eres la traidora. "Ahora sigue… Nami, ella tiene que ser, ni la conozco, sí ella es". Nami. "Un momento [Abrió los ojos de par en par], y sí ella es hija de uno de esos malvados gángster de SEELE y espera el momento para que le levante una acusación y luego me maten… no, no quiero morir, no aún no, no después de haber ganado el certamen Miss NERV 2016".

Mientras tanto en el mundo real…

KENSUKE. —¿Qué le está pasando?

SHINJI. —No te preocupes. Sólo está teniendo un episodio histérico, de hecho la primera vez que vi eso en ella fue cuando nos conocimos.

TOUJI. —¿Se le quitará pronto…? Ya tengo hambre.

Several… digo varios minutos después…

MISATO —¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí… Nami, tú no eres. "Ahora sí, veamos, sólo faltan Touji y… …Ken…". ¿Dónde está Kensuke.

ASUKA. —Misato, está huyendo.

MISATO. —Tras él. Rápido, rápido.

Kensuke comenzó a correr por "su bida" y de bajada también. Empezó a zigzaguear entre los árboles —ah verdad, creían nunca ver una palabra como esa en un fic, es más se las pondré otra vez—, y también a zigzaguear entre los matorrales. Kensuke estaba tan distraído que llegó a…

KENSUKE. —Genial, llegue a un callejón sin salida… un momento ¿Qué hace un callejón en el bosque?

TOUJI. —Te tenemos.

ASUKA. —No escaparás.

KENSUKE. —¡¡¡Ahhh!!!

MISATO. —Bien; algo que decir.

KENSUKE. —No me harán daño. ¡¡¡Antes que morir; prefiero la muerte!!!

Un silencio…

TODOS. —Bueno….

ASUKA. —Bueno, por lo visto quieres morir, así que te concederé tu deseo.

MISATO. —Alto, Asuka. Kensuke, dime por qué huiste. Tú robaste la leña orgánica, ¿o qué?

KENSUKE. —Yo no lo hice… es sólo que…

HIKARI. —Ya ves, ni siquiera puedes componer una excusa.

KENSUKE. —Claro que puedo [Miró hacia el cielo]. ¡¿Qué es eso?! [Señalando hacia el mismísimo cielo].

Todos voltearon al mismo tiempo.

SHINJI. —Es un pájaro.

ASUKA. —No; es un avión.

KENSUKE. —No; es otro avión. "Ésta es mi oportunidad para escapar sigilosamente mientras todos están distraídos". [Intenta escapar].

MISATO. —No te muevas de ahí. [Musitó sin siquiera verlo].

TOUJI. —¡¡Noooo!! Es Barny… ¡¡Cantemos todos!! Te quiero yo, y tú a mí, somos una famili…

GENDOU. —¡Shinji! Ven aquí y pilotea a EVA.

KENSUKE. —¿Por qué dijiste, Barny?

TOUJI. —Perdón, pero vi algo morado y pensé que…

SHINJI. —Padre, ¿qué haces aquí con EVA?

GENDOU. —Ejem… [Para sí mismo] Si supiera que no es EVA sino su madre me mata. [Para todos] He venido para ver quién autorizó este viaje sin mi permiso.

MISATO. —De hecho fue usted mismo.

GENDOU. —¿Sí?

MISATO. —Sí; usted mismo me dijo, [Imitando su voz] 'Como ya no hay más ángeles… les daré un merecido descanso'.

KAWORU. —[Disimuladamente] Ejem… "Que no me descubran".

GENDOU. —Bueno, creo que ya era todo, ¿entonces yo lo autoricé?

TODOS. —Sí; usted lo hizo.

KENSUKE. —Comandante… ahora que ya no hay ángeles…

KAWORU. —Ejem… [Miró hacia otro lado mientras silba].

KENSUKE. —Ahora puedo ser un piloto de EVA, ¿puedo?

GENDOU. —Lo siento chico, pero estos bebés —refiriéndose a los EVA's— se transformarán en autos de carreras.

NAMI. —Esta idea de robots convirtiéndose en autos… me suena…

GENDOU. —"Nota mental: llegando a casa deberé destruir esa película para eliminar toda evidencia". Bueno; sólo he venido a dejarles a una persona… [Silencio…] dije ¡_bueno_!; ¡_sólo_ he venido a dejarles a una persona!

REI. —Comandante, ¿esa fue la señal?

GENDOU. —Sí, Rei, _esa_ fue la señal. La repetiré otra vez.

KENSKE. —[Felizmente] ¡¡¿Dijo, Rei, dijo, Rei?!!

Continuará...

* * *

Bye, bye, hasta luego, espero que les haya gustado, y espero pronto terminar el siguiente...


	9. Cuentos de medianoche nocturnos

ahora sí, después de mucho tiempo de no subir un capítulo por fin me he tomado la molestia de actualizar otro cap que espero les guste. Así que empecemos con esto... eh, mejor no, bueno sí... léanlo y después me cuentan como estuvo, si he mejorado o no; tal vez crean que no, pero todos tienen sueños y como soy un chico soñador creo que he mejorado.

**

* * *

REI. —**Comandante, ¿esa fue la señal?

**GENDOU. —**Sí, Rei, esa fue la señal. La repetiré otra vez.

**KENSKE.** —[Felizmente] ¡¡¿Dijo, Rei, dijo, Rei?!!

**¿Esto es una historia?**

**~Sé lo que hicieron la semana pasada~**

**Cuentos de medianoche nocturnos**

**GENDOU.** —Bueno; sólo he venido a dejarles a una persona… Rei, ya puedes salir de la cajuela…

**REI.** —Lo siento, pero, se atoró.

**GENDOU. **—Esperen un momento.

Gendou bajó de EVA para ir a su auto y abrir manualmente la cajuela para dejar salir a una chica de cabellos celestes y ojos rojos, era nada más y nada menos que Rei Ayanami.

**GENDOU.** —Aquí se las dejo. Yo ya me voy.

El comandante de NERV, subió a su auto, aceleró y se fue. Una enorme maquina voladora se llevó al Titán púrpura.

**KENSUKE.** —Ayanami, Ayanami, has venido. Esto me hace feliz. [Abrazándola] "Creo que ya se olvidaron de la situación pasada".

**SHINJI.** —Sentimos no haberte recogido antes. Lo que pasó fue que todo fue tan rápido que no supe cuando ocurrió esto… te lo juro.

**REI.** —No hay problema.

**MISATO.** —Bueno, no hay de otra más que nos pongamos a recolectar madera para iniciar la fogata.

**ASUKA.** —Yo no buscaré nada. Ni Hikari. Así que, Hikari, vámonos de aquí.

**HIKARI.** —Está bien, Asuka. [Susurrando a los demás] Lo siento.

**SHINJI.** —Tenía que haberlo imaginado desde antes, bueno, creo que ya hay que ir nosotros por la leña.

**TOUJI.** —¡Shinji! ¡Qué estás haciendo ahí parado, ve por leña!

Así, el valiente grupo de jóvenes, o jovencitos y jovencitas, o chicos y chicas, o sujetos y sujetas, o tipos y tipas, comenzaron a buscar el tan apreciado trozo, que digo trozo, trozote de madera —_nombre_… lo hubieran visto—. Bueno; tiempo después, todos pusieron la leña y le prendieron fuego, después rostizaron el pollo y se dispusieron a devorarlo mientras Rei, sólo se dedicaba a mirar mientras comía un platote de fruti lupis con zetas para acompañar, ah, y algunas frutas salvajes.

**KENSUKE. **— ¿Qué estás comiendo, Rei?

**REI.** —Oh, son sólo Shinji O's.

**ASUKA.** —¿Shinji O's?, ¿Qué ese no es el cereal de los perdedores? [Haciendo la señal de 'Looser' con la mano derecha].

**SHINJI.** —Gracias, Asuka.

**MISATO.** —Bueno, chicos, creo que ya es hora de ir a la cama.

**TOUJI y KENSUKE.** —[Voz morbosa] Uy, que divertido.

**MISATO.** —Déjense de juegos. Ustedes los chicos dormirán en esa dirección… y nosotras aquí, cerca del fuego.

**KENSUKE.** —Oye, Misato, ¿no crees que sería bueno que contáramos alguna historia de terror?

**MISATO.** —Mmm… ahora que lo mencionas, tengo una…

"Todo comenzó cuando _yo _estaba en NERV, estaba haciendo uno de mis recorridos nocturnos para salvar a las instalaciones de ataques en contra de ellas…"

**SHINJI.** —O será porque te extraviaste y no encontrabas el camino a tu despacho…, _eh_, Misato.

**MISATO.** —Déjame seguir.

"Como ya antes dije; me encontraba rondando por el lugar, y, cuando di una vuelta por uno de los pasillos, me topé con un extraño ruido sonoro que parecía salido de ultratumba y me amenazaba. En esos instantes, no sabía que era, ni tenía la más minima idea para tratar de explicar ese suceso, pero sabía que no sabía nada."

**NAMI.** —[Tono de terror]. Prosigue, Misato.

"Gracias, Nami, [Tono reacio y acusador], por ser tan comprensiva. [Marcando]. Me acerque a _mi _oficina, porque _sí_ sabía donde estaba. El sonido era de lo más tétrico. Como el de una mujer que pedía ayuda pero más bien era algo parecido a 'Sigue, sigue', y al 'no pares, sigue, sigue, no pares sigue, sigue', y cosas por el estilo."

**HIKARI.** —Que miedo. ¿Eso es cierto, Misato?

**MISATO.** —Sí, se los juro.

**ASUKA.** —Cuenta más.

"Está bien. Me acerqué sigilosamente para averiguar la procedencia del sonido. Giré en uno de los pasillos y noté que se acrecentaba más, sabía que era por esa dirección, así que me acerqué más aún."

"Me acerqué a una de las puertas y la empujé lentamente. El sonido provenía de ahí, pero no veía nada. Así que la cerré y caminé hacia mi oficina. Cuando me estaba yendo, esa puerta se abrió, me escondí girando en una esquina y me quedé mirando. De la puerta, salió la Doctora Ritsuko…".

**ASUKA.** —Y eso qué… no da nada de miedo.

**MISATO.** —Ella estaba… desnuda.

Todos gritaron al tener una imagen de ella en su mente, excepto Rei, que no se inmutó ante eso. Pues como se habrán dado cuenta, en las imágenes de su mente, ella estaba desnuda.

**SHINJI.** —No voy a poder dormir.

**MISATO.** —Y esa no es la peor parte…

**TODOS.** —[Con asombro] ¡¡¡Nooooo!!!

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno, esto fue lo que se me ocurrió para este capítulo y tengo el otro, sólo que tienen que esperarse un poco más...

bueno... bye y hasta la vista...


	10. Embrollos Matutinos

Sin mas rodeos, aquí esta mi historia...

* * *

—Y esa no es la peor parte…

**TODOS.** —[Con asombro] ¡¡¡Nooooo!!!

**¿Esto es una historia?**

**~Sé lo que hicieron la semana pasada~**

**Ebrollos matutinos**

**MISATO.** —El comandante Ikari estaba ahí… [Al borde de las lágrimas y asustada]. Todo es cierto, Ritsuko, El comándate, el fustigador, las esposas, la correa y ese extraño artefacto que se parecía a Pen-Pen.

**HIKARI.** —¿Pen-Pen estaba ahí?

**MISATO. **—[Casi llorando]. No. Dije que se parecía a Pen-Pen.

Misato rompió en llanto al recordar cada una de las escenas de terror que había mencionado. Shinji se acercó a ella.

**SHINJI.** —No llores, Misato, mira, tómate estas pastillas, te ayudarán a calmar todo eso que sientes.

**MISATO.** —[Acusando] ¿De donde las sacaste, Shinji?

**SHINJI.** —Eh…

**ASUKA.** —Lo sabía, las ha robado del OTZO.

**SHINJI.** —No, es sólo que las he comprado ahí.

**MISATO.** —Más te vale, niño, que si no… ya verás… ya verás.

**HIKARI.** —Yo ya tengo sueño… me iré a dormir.

**MISATO. **—Sí. Ya es hora de que todos se vayan a dormir, que mañana será un gran día para iniciar esto… ¡Ok!

**TODOS.** —¡¡OK!!

De este modo fue que todos se fueron a dormir. El día de mañana, según Misato, sería exhaustivo y muy divertido, pero como todos sabemos, esa mujer, sexy debo añadir, tiene una idea muy diferente a la que todos tenemos de un día exhaustivo y muy divertido…

Los primero rayos del sol estaban emergiendo de entre las montañas. Con el paso del tiempo aquellos rayos llegaron a todos los individuos que estaban afuera, aquellos individuos eran, nada más y nada menos que: Touji, Kensuke, Shinji y Kaworu.

Kensuke fue el primero en despertarse. Frotó sus ojos y se colocó sus lentes para divisar mejor todo, pues su miopía se lo impedía.

**KENSUKE.** —[Estirándose]. Que bien dormí… ¿Debería despertar a todos? [El primero al que miró fue a Touji]. Touji; despierta…

**TOUJI.** —[Medio dormido]. No, ahorita no Hikari, aún es temprano.

**KENSUKE.** —[Confundido]. ¡¿Qué?!... Touji. Wake up, now.

**TOUJI.** —[Despertándose y levantándose lentamente]. ¿Qué quieres, Kensuke?

**KENSUKE.** —Ya amaneció… no deberíamos hacer algo, que no vinimos a divertirnos y pasarla bomba…

**TOUJI.** —Eh… _Síhiiii, pasarlo bomba; _eres raro ¿sabes?

**KENSUKE.** —[Triste]. La maestra, de respeto a la sociedad, dijo que no lo dijeras… [Jugando con los dedos como Hinata].

**TOUJI.** —Hablando de maestros… esa maestra…

**SHINJI.** —[Adormilado]. Ya cállense.

**KENSUKE.** —Shinji, ya es tarde. Levántate. [Pateando el saco de dormir de Shinji]. Vamos capullo de mariposa, ya sal de ahí.

**SHINJI.** —Si no salgo, no dejarás de molestarme, ¿verdad?

**KENSUKE.** —Correcto. Ahora despertemos a los demás para pasarla, bien.

**SHINJI.** —Hablando de los demás… ¿Dónde está Kaworu?

**TOUJI.** —Creo que hace como dos horas lo vi caminar hacia el bosque.

**SHINJI.** —¿A qué iría al bosque?

**TOUJI.** —Deberíamos buscarlo. Hace dos horas que no ha venido. Posiblemente se ha perdido, o algo por el estilo.

**KENSUKE.** —Touji tiene razón. Iré a despertar a las chicas. [Corriendo hacía donde dormían las chicas].

**TOUJI.** —Ok.

Dos segundos después…

**SHINJI.** —Un momento… ¡Kensuke!

**KENSUKE.** —¡¡¡Aaaaahhhhhh!!!

Shinji y Touji corrieron para ver que había sucedido con el joven de lentes… Kensuke estaba tirado en el suelo y Asuka, Hikari y Rei estaban saliendo de la tienda de campaña. Kensuke parecía noqueado…, pero no era así.

**KENSUKE.** —¿Qué no sabes que no hay que golpear a un chico con lentes?

**ASUKA.** —Lo sé. Para que golpearte con unos lentes si te puedo noquear con un puño.

**KAWORU.** —Oh, veo que ya despertaron.

**SHINJI.** —¿Kaworu, dónde estabas?

**KAWORU.** —Fui por un poco de leña. Creo que lo necesitaremos para cocinar la comida y seguir con el día.

**NAMI.** —¿Por qué tanto barullo? ¡Qué no ven que son las 11:30 de la mañana y hay gente que quiere dormir!

**SHINJI.** —Porque no mejor vamos a preparar el desayuno para olvidar esto, ¿quieren?

**HIKARI.** —Con _Vamos a preparar_ te refieres a _Voy a preparar_ el desayuno.

**SHINJI.** —[Suspiro]. Sí. "A veces creo que me utilizan".

**TOUJI.** —Yo te ayudaré, Shinji, no te preocupes. Encenderé la fogata.

**KENSUKE.** —Em, ¿y los cerillos?

**ASUKA.** —Los ha de tener Misato, pero aún ha de estar dormida.

**HIKARI.** —Entonces tendrías que hacer fuego frotando unas varitas, Touji.

**TOUJI.** —Eso es fácil…, lo haré en un santiamén.

Un santiamén después…

**TOUJI.** —Estúpida fogata, con sus estúpidos pedazos de leñas y sus estúpidas hojas con sus estúpidos insectos…

**HIKARI.** —Ya deja de quejarte Touji, tú decidiste encender fuego; no te quejes.

**KAWORU. **—Y si porque no intentas esto. [Se acerca a la pila de madera]. Listo.

**TOUJI.** —¿Có-có-cómo lo hiciste?

**KAWORU. **—Eh… ¿Magia?

**TOUJI.** —Supongamos que te creo… [Intrigo]. Me das miedo; ya lo sabías.

**KAWORU.** —Ya lo sabía.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno, sin más que agregar aquí temina pero escribire lo que siguie, sólo necesito tiempo.


	11. Cosas de Chicos y Chicas

¡Yey!, ya volví, me he retrasado un poco pero... que digo retrasarme, es como si hubiera faltado tres semanas seguidas a clases, pero eso no importa, lo importante es que ya estoy de vuelta y que esta historia sí tendrá un lindo final para todos.

Y para los que me quieren... un momento... [Triste] ustedes no me quieren; sólo quieren mis historias. [Feliz] Pero eso me alegra, así por lo menos sé que me esperan para que continúe... [Pensando] "Espero no haber perdido a todos mis lectores".

Sin más que decir; ya deberíamos comenzar...

**

* * *

KAWORU. **—Eh… ¿Magia?

**TOUJI.** —Supongamos que te creo… [Intrigo]. Me das miedo; ya lo sabías.

**KAWORU.** —Ya lo sabía.

**¿Esto es una historia?**

**~Sé lo que hicieron la semana pasada~**

**Cosas de Chicos y Chicas.**

**SHINJI.** —Ahora que ya esta encendida la fogata… empezaré con el desayuno de todos.

**TODOS.** —¡Yeah!

¿Por qué dicen _Yeah? _no lo sé pero cuando me lo imagine parecía gracioso. Bueno, ahora, como de costumbre… no me importa lo que haga Ikari puesto a que yo no vivo en Japón (Buuh T.T) no sé mucho de todos esos platillos tan… ricos, deliciosos… lo único que he probado es el sushi y onigiri. [Indignado] Y con eso me conformo.

**HIKARI.** —¡Oh!, Shinji, esto se ve maravilloso.

**KAWORU.** —Te has lucido, Ikari. Esto amerita una palmadita… [Le da una palmadita en la espalda].

**SHINJI.** —Eh…, ¿gracias?…

**KAWORU.** —De nada.

**ASUKA.** —Comenzamos a comer antes de que Misato llegue y arrase con todo.

Terminaron de comer y Kensuke miró a todas partes.

**KENSUKE.** —Oigan, chicos. Alguno de ustedes sabe donde está Rei.

**NAMI.** —Ha de estar con Misato, o creo…

**TOUJI.** —Deberíamos avisarle del desayuno; ya todos hemos comido y sólo faltan ellas dos.

**KENSUKE.** —Sí; iré a despertarlas. [Se levanta]

**TOUJI.** —Iré contigo, espérame.

**HIKARI.** —¿Y qué haremos ahora?

**ASUKA.** —De qué, o qué.

**HIKARI.** —Tú sabes… hay que hacer un poco de _esto_ [Hace esto]. O un poco de _aquello_ [Hace aquello]. O tal vez hagamos _algo así_. [Hace algo así].

**NAMI.** —[Ríe]. Suena divertido hacer _aquello_, pero definitivamente no haré _esto_ ni _algo así_.

**HIKARI.** —Tienes razón, ¡Que OSO!, yo tampoco lo haría.

**SHINJI.** —"¿De _qué_ están hablando?"

**ASUKA.** —Y tú, Shinji, ¿Qué harías?

**SHINJI.** —"Responde algo; no te quedes callado".

**KENSUKE.** —¡Hemos llegado!

**SHINJI.** —¡Uff! Salvado por la campana.

**NAMI.** —¿Qué dijiste?... ah, es obvio, claro que hará _algo así_ e incluso _esto._

**SHINJI. **—NO, Yo no quise decir eso…

**ASUKA.** —Eso sí que es ser pervertido.

**NAMI.** —[Susurrando] Por cierto, Asuka, ¿de qué estamos hablando?

**ASUKA.** —[Susurrando] No sé. Pero síguenos la corriente.

**HIKARI.** —Y que lo digas… No hay duda de que Shinji lo haría.

**SHINJI.** —No por favor, no.

**KENSUKE.** —¿De qué están hablando?

**TOUJI.** —Es obvio que de cosas de chicas… es normal en Kaworu, pero en ti Shinji, no quiero que hables de cosas de chicas, Shinji; me decepcionas.

**SHINJI.** —¡¿Pero que he hecho? ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Nada!

**KAWORU.** —No se trata de entender, Ikari, sino de comprender.

**HIKARI.** —[Susurrando a Nami]. Es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con Touji, pero creo que Naguisa posiblemente batea de nuestro lado… ¿si me entiendes?

**NAMI.** —[Susurrando también]. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡WTF!

**ASUKA.** —¡Bien! ¡Ahora que tengo tiempo de sobra y además por que es muy temprano! [Calladamente] Iré a dar y paseo, por los cálidos senderos hasta perderme en el horizonte.

**TOUJI.** —¡Vamos, ya te estás tardando!

Hikari golpeó al torpe e indefenso joven.

**TOUJI.** —[Dijo adolorido y apagadamente]. Está bien, ya entendí. [Alzó en pulgar y se arrastro fuera del alcance la LD para no recibir otro golpe.]

Asuka se retiró y se perdió entre los árboles.

Continuará...

* * *

Bien, ya termino esta parte; y no me tardaré para actualizar la siguiente... sólo esperen, ando corto de ideas.

Bueno, Bye, Bye.


	12. Capítulo Sin Nombre

Ok; aquí les dejo otro de estos capítulos. Espero que sea de su agrado y también espero no haber perdido el toque gracioso...

Como de costumbre... ¡Aquí vamos con la historia!

**

* * *

TOUJI.** —[Dijo adolorido y apagadamente]. Está bien, ya entendí. [Alzó en pulgar y se arrastro fuera del alcance la LD para no recibir otro golpe.]

Asuka se retiró y se perdió entre los árboles.

**¿Esto es una historia?**

**~Sé lo que hicieron la semana pasada~**

**Capítulo Sin Nombre.**

**HIKARI. **—"Ahora que lo pienso… no he visto a albin y su pandilla desde ayer; creo que les daré una visita". Creo que yo también iré a pasear.

**SHINJI. ** —¡Está bien; pero no se alejen mucho!

**KENSUKE.** —Las chicas de hoy día son muy raras.

**REI.** —[Estornudo].

**NAMI.** —¡Ayanami! ¿Estabas aquí?

**REI.** —Sí.

**NAMI.** —"Vaya que esta chica para inadvertida."

**TOUJI.** —Bien; ya que las locas se fueron… [Una piedra golpeó a Touji, y éste cayó al suelo]. [Ahogadamente] Mi cabeza…

**HIKARI.** —[Gritando desde el bosque] ¡TE OÍ, TOUJI!.

**KENSUKE.** —Tiene un buen oído.

Misado llegó.

**MISATO.** —¡Hola, chicos! Cómo se la pasaron ayer, eh.

**TOUJI.** —¡Genial, Señorita Katsuragui!

**KENSUKE.** —Touji, tiene razón, nos la pasamos bien… y ahora que haremos, General [Hizo un saludo militar].

**MISATO.** —[Respondiendo el saludo]. Bien, Capitán Aida, reúna a sus tropas y dé treinta vueltas al circuito con ellos.

**KENSUKE.** —"Por fin me tratan con respeto". ¡A la orden! [Empezó a correr].

**MISATO.** —Mientras, yo, comeré algo… Shinji, ¿qué preparaste?

**SHINJI.** —Toma, Misato, disfrútalo. [Le alcanzó un plato].

Mientras tanto, en un lugar no muy retirado del campamento…

**HIKARI.** —¡Albiiiiin~! [Risa de niña loca] ¡¿Dónde están, pequeños animales?

La LD camina entre los matorrales.

**HIKARI.** —Albin, sa~l tengo comida. ¡Oh, vamos chicos! ¿No quieren comer? [Enojada] ¡SALGAN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Regresando al campamento…

**MISATO.** —¡Oh! Que buena estuvo la comida.

**SHINJI.** —Gracias Misato.

**MISATO.** —Te luciste Shinji, con el bajo presupuesto que tenemos te alcanzó para un desayuno muy decente y bueno… Esto amerita una palmadita en la espalda.

Misato estaba apunto de darse cuando…

**KAWORU.** —¡No, No! Alto Major Katsuragui.

**MISATO.** —[Sorprendida] ¿Qué, qué pasa?

**KAWORU.** —Sí, Major, Shinji amerita una palmadita en la espalda. ¡_UNA_! Y yo ya se la di y si le da otra ya serán dos.

**MISATO.** —Tienes razón. [Hacia Shinji]. ¡Por qué no me dijiste que ya te habían dado una palmadita en la espalda, acaso eres ambicioso!

**SHINJI.** —No, Misato, pero… [Suspiro].

**KENSUKE.** —Oigan chicos, la otra vez en Youtube© vi un viendo donde un rapero rapeaba con una sola vocal, no es fantástico.

**TOUJI.** —¡Bah! Eso es fácil, yo también puedo. [Hacia Shinji] ¡Shinji, música de rapero!

**SHINJI.** —Pero…

**TOUJI.** —[Acusador] Dije; Shinji, música de rapero.

Shinji al no saber que hacer, pues no tenía una caja musical o beatbox, tomó una vara y empezó a improvisar haciendo sonidos repetitivos con ritmo.

**TOUJI.** —Van para la casa, a atacar damas, más ratas pasan pa'la cama. [Mientras Touji rapea, Shinji repite: "Ratas majas"]. Las trampas malas fallan. Salgan ratas malas pa'acabar asadas, la malvada trampa falla, callan a las ratas. Al pasar la mañana pa'plantar la cara a la batalla, las malas ratas malas, pasan para la garganta, pa'Caracas, ya la cabra sabrá para hamacar las jaras. Salgan ratas malas, para acabar hasta la mañana, las malas casas. Mamá habla, machaca las raras ratas; sácalas a Canadá, la batalla acabara hasta mañana… Baka Mickey Mouse. [Pose de rapero estilo 50 cent]

**KENSUKE.** —No debiste decir, Mickey Mouse.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno, este es el final de esta corta historia, pero no se preocupen, terminara, y sí tendrá un fin.

Como no tengo nada que decir, esta parte es la despedida, y no soy muy bueno con las despedidas.

Adiós y hasta la próxima...

P.D.: eso que acabó de escribir arriba se oye como que me voy a ir para siempre, pero la verdad es que no.

Bye, Bye.

Si preguntan, ¿_Por qué sin nombre? _les tengo la respuesta. Es porque no se me ocurrió nada a la hora de ponerle un nombre, y me dije, el capítulo sin nombre, así como existe la historia sin nombre, por que no el capítulo sin nombre, ¡¿Eh?


	13. Circo Ardillésco y picazón

Hola, hola.

Bueno, creo que esta vez me he estado tardando muy poco en subir, y creo que es bueno, ser rápido es bueno, aunque a veces no lo sea, pero por el momento eso no ha de importar, lo que debe importar es que esta historia llegue a su fin... y créanme tendrá uno.

¡Y sin más que agregar ya deberían estar leyendo la historia en lugar de estar leyendo esto!

Vamos; ..1..2..3..4 a Leer...

**

* * *

KENSUKE.** —No debiste decir, Mickey Mouse.

**¿Esto es una historia?**

**~Sé lo que hicieron la semana pasada~**

**Circo Ardillésco y picazón.**

**TOUJI.** —[Llorando] ¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí?

**NAMI.** —Que mal, ibas tan bien. Me gusto la parte en que… no, mejor dicho, nada me agrado.

**KENSUKE.** —Deberías dejarlo. No ves que esta sufriendo [Risa], por las raras ratas malas.

**TOUJI.** —Déjenme por favor…

**SHINJI.** —No te preocupes, Touji, verás como todo esto pasará y nadie lo recordará. Es más, te dejaré ayudarme para que hagamos la comida, ¿eh, qué dices?

**TOUJI.** —En serio, te puedo ayudar.

**KENSUKE.** —Claro. Mientras, yo iré a ver que puedo hacer por ahí. ¿Rei, no quieres ir a dar un paseo?

**REI.** —[Sin ningún ánimo] Sí, porque no.

Ambos caminaron hacia el bosque y se perdieron entre los matorrales y árboles.

**NAMI.** —A veces siento que nos ocultan algo.

**MISATO.** —Crees que sean capaces de ocultarnos algo.

Mientras tanto…

**ASUKA.** — Los pollitos dicen: pío, pío, pío, cuando tienen hambre, cuando tienen frío… ah, que seguía. ¡Mo!, no importa.

Asuka miró una planta y se acercó a ella.

**ASUKA.** —Esta planta se me hace conocida, la he visto antes pero no me acuerdo. ¿Cómo se llama? Mandrágora, Uña de gato, gordolobo… ¡ah!, necesito la revista de NATIONAL GEOGRAPHIC de Misato. Uh… tal vez si la toco me acuerde de su nombre…

Acercó su mano y la palpó varias veces.

**ASUKA.** —Ah… sí, ahora todo está claro, su nombre es Hiedra venenosa… [Sorprendida] ¿Hiedra Venenosa? "¿Que he hecho? Me está picando la mano. ¿Qué debo hacer?". ¡Kyaaahaaaa!

Asuka comenzó a gritar mientras corría sin rumbo fijo. Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí…

**HIKARI.** —Y ahí es cuando sales, Albin. [La ardilla saluda militarmente dando a entender que comprendió].

**ALBIN.** —Squeak, squeak [Sonidos de ardillas].

**HIKARI.** —Traigan a Bambie para iniciar con todo, ¡hey, vamos! [Risa de niña sínica]. Esto será mucho mejor que la obra de Blancanieves, ¡je, je, je!

Un grito mudo empezó a escucharse en la lejanía, rápidamente comenzó a incrementar el volumen dejando en claro de quien era esa voz.

**ASUKA.** —¡Ayudenn~!… me, por favor.

Hikari se levantó de un salto.

**HIKARI.** —¡Asuka! ¡Por qué gritas! ¡¿Qué te pasó?

**ASUKA.** —[Sollozando]. ¡buh! ¡Hikari, ayudame! Me pica.

**HIKARI.** —¡¿Tienes lombrices?

**ASUKA.** —[Enojada pero aún sollozando]. Ahí no, me pica la mano. ¡Tomé hidra venenosa y… y… y… me envenené!

**HIKARI.** —NO te preocupes, Asuka, te llevaré con Misato para que te ponga algo, que se yo, pues no soy médico. [Volteó a ver a sus dóciles mascotas].

Albin y los demás, como lo ensayamos, ¡1…, 2…, 1, 2, 3, 4! Las ardillas comenzaron a bailar Folklóricamente, después pasaron al rock, luego al tango y por ultimo al electro y breakdance, mientras que bambie saltaba de un lado a otro, como desquiciado.

**ASUKA.** —[Interesada y medio contenta, con tono de niña] ¿Tú hiciste eso?

**HIKARI.** —¡Mmm…! [gimió en afirmación mientras asentía con la cabeza].

**ASUKA.** —[Susurrando para sí mientras era empujada por la LD]. Que bonito.

Continuará...

* * *

Y como ya se habrán dado cuenta, este es el final y lo único que espero es poder actualizar pronto, últimamente he tenido mucho tiempo libre que desperdicio durmiendo, escuchando música, leyendo, escribiendo, escribiendo en la computadora, durmiendo, viendo series animes, jugando en la PC entre otras cosas más; ah, y lo olvidaba lo más importante, Me gusta dormir, ha es reconfortante dormir sobre todo cuando no tienes nada que hacer, por cierto... creo que esta es la despedida.

Bye, Bye, a todos y que tengan un gran día y un feliz sueño...

Creo que ya me voy a Dormir un rato... Chao.


	14. La rareza es rara, ¿no?

He aquí otro capítulo, aun raro, pero creo que estamos próximo a terminarlo, y la verdad es que posiblemente le faltan entre 5 u 8 capítulos, eso calculo. pero si este fic se hace algo popular, creo que podré aumentarle otro fin de semana a la historia, pueden visitar más lugares no? eso sería como inventarle una segunda temporada o hacer una OVA, en ese caso, podría hacer eso.

**

* * *

ASUKA.** —[Susurrando para sí mientras era empujada por la LD]. Que bonito.

Y como ya es acostumbrado ya que utilizo mucho esta frase: "Y no muy lejos de ahí…"

**¿Esto es una historia?**

**~Sé lo que hicieron la semana pasada~**

**"La rareza es rara, ¿no?"**

**SHINJI.** —[Hacia Touji] Ahora ve por el frasco de las zetas y las pones en el estofado, es muy sencillo, inténtalo.

**TOUJI.** —¡Sí, Capitán! [El deportista se levantó] Ahora voy, por las zetas mágicas~ ya las tengo y las serviré~ regresaré, para ponerlas~ en la tierra están, se me acaban de caer… Demonios, ahora que hago. Están llenas de polvo y suciedad, será mejor que busque más. El chico escapó al bosque en búsqueda de más.

**SHINJI. ** — ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Touji?

**NAMI.** —Ahora que lo mencionas, hace tiempo lo vi adentrarse al bosque. Hey mira, ahí viene de regreso.

**TOUJI.** —Aquí están los honguitos. ¿Los pongo en la cacerola?

**SHINJI.** —Sí. Y después tapas la cacerola y te esperas 5 minutos para sacarla del fuego. ¿Entendiste?

**TOUJI.** —Sí, no soy idiota.

**VOZ.** —¡NO, PERO COMO APARENTAS!

**MISATO.** —¿Esa fue Hikari, o fue mi imaginación?

**SHINJI.** —Claro que fue nuestra imaginación. Recuerden que ella es la LD y no debe estar loca como para decir esas cosas.

**MISATO.** —Bien; chicos, ustedes tienen que terminar la comida para esta tarde. Y recuerden que mañana será el último día que estaremos aquí. No se les olvide nos vamos en la tarde, los quiero mucho.

Ellos continuaron haciendo la comida y Nami simplemente los veía a distancia.

Y por otro lado; Rei y Kensuke estaban caminando entre el bosque y se dirigían a la casa de los tres cerditos o a casa de la abuelita de Caperucita Roja o, lo más probable era que ellos simplemente paseaban en círculos, no tan circulares por su puesto.

**KENSUKE.** —Y… cuéntame Ayanami. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

**REI.** —[Monótonamente] En un vehículo de cuatro ruedas impulsado por un motor de 8 cilindros y…

**KENSUKE.** —Espera, espera, ¿dijiste motor?

**REI.** —[Monótonamente] Motor es: Aparato que transforma en trabajo mecánico cualquier otra forma de energía.

**KENSUKE.** —Rei, omite eso, sí. Yo preguntaba porqué razón llegaste.

**REI.** —Por las razones obvias que implica una invitación a un lugar y acudir a ella en el caso de que se haya afirmado que se irá para comprobar la confianza en el individuo que implica la responsabilidad. Y por ende…

Kensuke miraba con la boca abierta a la chica en cuestión.

**KENSUKE.** —NO, espera. [Inhaló aire y después exhaló]. Yo habló de… cuéntame la historia, de tu día, desde esta mañana hasta que llegaste en el auto de el Señor Ikari.

**REI.** —¡Aahh! [Afirmó la chica con la cabeza y después prosiguió].

Lo siguiente es narrado en primera persona por la chica, denominada por el nombre de Rei Ayanami.

"Cómo es costumbre, en un día normal me desperté y me puse mi uniforme de la escuela. Después mi dirigía a ella. Me detuve a ver a los ojos a un perro que me miraba. Parecía vivo, pero a la vez no. Después de que el perro parpadeó vi que sí estaba vivo y continué mi trayecto a la escuela."

"Llegue a la escuela y ahí estabas tú, Shinji, Asuka, Touji… Hikari y Nami. Fingí no verlos hasta que Shinji se acercó a mí y me hablo del viaje que tenían planeado esa misma tarde."

"Le dije que no podía…"

**KENSUKE.** — Espera, espera, me estas contando desde esa mañana, y no desde la tarde.

**REI.** —Pero tú dijiste desde la mañana. Ok. Empezaré de nuevo. Desde esta tarde ¿verdad?

Eh… ¿estoy tan intrigado como ustedes de saber cómo Rei llegó a estar en la cajuela de auto de Gendou. Y como me dijo una vez mi abuelita: _Pero esa, es otra historia_.

Y además: ¿Qué puedo decirles?, mejor continuemos con la historia antes de que se me llegue a olvidar todo.

Continuará...

* * *

Aquí termina este capitulo y creo que ya no tengo nada que decir.

Esto es todo y hasta la próxima vez.

Bye.


End file.
